pokemon_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rowan Oak
Rowan Oak, also known as Professor Rowan or Professor Rowan Oak, is a major supporting character of the Pokemon Heroes Series. He and Pokemon Professor and is the leading authority on Pokemon in the Sinnoh Region, as well as the older cousin of Professor Samuel Oak in the Kanto Region. He was once best friends and travelling partners to Aurelio Giovinazzo, Sam's grandfather, and has such become close with Sam, as well as his friends Alyssandra, Jeremy and Niya. Basic Information *Rowan's height is 6'0" *Rowan's astrological sign is Taurus *Rowan's dream is to watch Sam succeed in following Aurelio's footsteps *Rowan's favourite food is lemon tarts and his least favourite food is sashimi *Rowan wishes to fight Sam *The amount of Pokemon Rowan has caught is currently unknown, however it is known that he owns a Luxio, making the official current count 1: **This includes: ***1/107 Sinnoh Pokemon Early Life Professor Rowan was born Rowan Oak in the Sinnoh Region in the small town of Twinleaf Town. He is the younger paternal first cousin to Professor Samuel Oak. Not much is known about his early life except that he would visit his father's family in the Kanto Region during the summer until he turned 10. After receving his first Pokemon from his father as a birthday gift, he began his travels. On his way back to Sandgem Town, the first stop on his journy, his travels, Professor Rowan met a young boy named Aurelio. The boy was the same age as Rowan, and he quickly challenged him to battle, hoping to win. Aurelio defeated Rowan with ease, after which the two agreed to travel together. According to Sam's grandmother, Sam's grandfather and Professor Rowan challenged and defeated the Sinnoh League in a matter of eight months. The two won the title of Sinnoh League Champion, and were given the option to take the title, for which they would have to battle each other, where the winner would take the title and position, but they refused. Rowan and Aurelio continued to travel across the other nations, Kanto, Johto and Hoenn, not reaching Unova as it had not made contact with the other nations yet. They beat the leagues of these nations too, but refused to take the titles of Champion as professions, instead preferring to travel with one another until the ages of 15, when they finally beat the Hoenn League and returned to the Sinnoh Region. They spent the next 5 years retravelling each of the regions, trying to discover their secrets. After returning to the Sinnoh Region from their travels, at the age of 20, Professor Rowan entered Sinnoh University's Faculty of Pokemon Science and Research in order to become a Pokemon Professor. During this time, Rowan and Aurelio acted as wingmen for each other, with Professor Rowan helping Aurelio get together with Nancy, and Aurelio helping Professor Rowan muster up the courage to speak with Emma. The two couples got together and married close together, with Aurelio and Rowan serving as each other's best men. Later on in life, Rowan became a Pokemon Professor after graduating, it is assumed, from , and would spend his life travelling the regions and learning about Pokemon of all kinds. He also served as the best man at Aurelio's wedding before Aurelio returned to his home nation. During the 33 years between Aurelio's departure and return, Professor Rowan spent time studying Pokemon evolution, and discovered that 90% of all Pokemon are related through evolution. Also during this time Professor Rowan got married and had children, though when and how many are unknown, it is confirmed he as at least two children, and at least one son. Sometime between Aurelio's departure and permanent return, he came back to visit Rowan when they were both at the age of 47. They had one of their usual battles at the Lake Verity lakefront and ended the match in a draw. During this battle, a young Palmer and Cynthia, just starting out on their travels, became enthralled with the two, and asked Aurelio and Rowan to become their respective mentors, and after some convincing, the two agreed. Cynthia learned much of what she knows from her years studying with Professor Rowan. It is also mentioned that around this time he owned a Luxray; it is possible that this Luxray was a parent or predecessor to Rowan's Luxio. In the years during Aurelio's absence, Professor Rowan's wife, Emma, died when they were both 65 of an unnamed disease. Her death affected Rowan profusely. Not too long after the death of his wife, Aurelio returned to Sinnoh after 33 years, he returned to the Sinnoh Region with his newborn grandson and his wife and Professor Rowan began to visit them regularly, returning their friendship to its former state. Professor Rowan made Aurelio a promise on his deathbed not to let Sam's talent as a trainer go to waste and attempted several times to get Nancy to change his mind, but failed. After failing to get Sam to become a Pokemon Trainer, and loosing his bestfriend as well as his wife, Professor Rowan left for the Kanto Region to study with his cousin, Professor Samuel Oak, four years prior to the start of the series. He returned a few months prior to the series and sometime shortly after that he took on an apprentice Professor-in-training, Pascal. History Sinnoh Saga=Professor Rowan first appeared in New Beginnings ''at Lake Verity helping Sam defeat the wild Glameow with his Luxio in order to prevent it from attacking the Starly. It was then that Professor Rowan invited Sam to his laboratory in Sandgem Town, but did not reveal the reason why, only revealing that he was old friends with Sam's grandfather before disappearing. He appeared again in the next chapter, ''The Pokemon Professor, at his laboratory at Sandgem Town where he and his assistant Pascal gave Sam and Alyssandra their first Pokemon. He also lent his Luxio to Jeremy to catch his own Pokemon. He described to Sam and Alyssandra the story of how he met Sam's grandfather, and how they travelled the regions together. He also examined the injured Starly, and was confident of his quick recovery. Professor Rowan later invited the trio to dinner at his laboratory before they set out on their Pokemon adventure the following morning. Professor Rowan did not appear again until the beginning of Pokemon Battle Royale, where the group sent him their extra Pokemon before their three-way double battle. He wished the group luck in their battle over their videophone call. He appeared again in Oreburgh Gate, An Old Teacher, where Professor Rowan was contacted prior to the group's entrance into Oreburgh Gate. Alyssandra deposited her Mime Jr., Bonsly and Happiny in his care and the group explained to him and their families how their travels had been since arriving at Jubilife City. He explained to the foursome the dangers Team Galactic posed and how far they are willing to go to get their way, then warned them to never interfere with their business again. After promising to Professor Rowan that they wouldn't, the group departed for breakfast. Professor Rowan then appeared again in Sam's First Gym Battle ''after Sam and Jeremy sent him their Shieldon, Rampardos and Bastiodon. They explained that the Pokemon were wild and were not feral, and asked Professor Rowan to look into how these Pokemon could be wild. Professor Rowan also wished Sam good luck during his first Gym battle with Roark. He appeared again in the next chapter, Return to Jubilife, Team Galactic Attacks,'' where he was harassed by Team Galactic grunts for his research on the ancient Pokemon that Sam and Jeremy had sent him previously. He was saved by the group and then took them to Cafe Sole, explaining to them that he discovered that a heard of ancient Pokemon lived in the Mt. Coronet Mountain Range, despite what was previously thought by most researchers. He also tells the group that was why Team Galactic was after him; for the location of the herds. Sam then allows Professor Rowan and Pascal to move into his house in Twinleaf Town in order to remain safe from Team Galactic's harassment to which Professor Rowan agrees. Professor Rowan appeared in,'' Floaroma Town, The Festival of Honey,'' where he returned Jeremy's Luxio to him, explaining that it was only famished due to a lack of food in the area it was caught and advised Jeremy to feed it healthily over the next few days before he began to battle with it. In the chapter Family, Professor Rowan appears along side Linda De Oliveira, Rort, Palmer, and his granddaughter Sakura Oak, when they all came to visit Sam and cheer him on during his second Gym battle against Gardenia. Here he revealed his relationship to Sakura, and explained how she had come to be in his care. In the next chapter, Eterna's Gym Leader, ''Professor Rowan is seen sitting in the crowd watching Sam's battle with Gardenia. He sits with his granddaughter and Palmer for the duration of the match, having constant side conversations with Palmer as he does. It is revealed by him that Sam's grandparents held secrets about him, and passed those secrets on to himself and Palmer, but both are forbidden from telling Sam what those secrets are until Sam's grandmother is ready to tell him herself. Also during the match, Professor Rowan explains the phenominon as to why Sam's Empoleon can act on its own, noting that it was his cousin, Professor Oak, who first proposed this theory. He also showed Palmer something from Nancy to be given to Sam. Professor Rowan was present for the celebration dinner after the match. In ''The Necklace, Professor Rowan is seen with Linda De Oliveira and his granddaughter, Sakura, with whom he was returning to Twinleaf Town with. Professor Rowan speaks with Sam during this goodbye, and passes on to him his grandfather's Black Crystal Necklace before leaving. Professor Rowan is also present for Jeremy's announcement of wanting to be a Pokemon Ranger, and was even willing to standby Jeremy and help him explain himself to his mother. Professor Rowan later left with the others on a Fearow from the National Fearow Transportation Service, mentioning to group that they should explore the caves underneath Cycling Road. He appeared again'' two chapters later, in ''The Truth Revealed, where he was called by Alyssandra in order to gain possible information as to why Jeremy's Garchomp ceased its angered attack on the group and suddenly became so friendly with them, especially with Sam. Though he could not give an answer to that question, he was able to explain to Niya and Alyssandra that Professor Alexios was a fraud, shortly after news of his arrival reached him. He instructed the girls on how they should handle this situation, telling them to get their Pokemon should it turn violent, and to get Sam instantly. Rowan also explained that Sam needed to shake Alexios' hand upon seeing him, but explained nothing else in detail. Shortly afterwards he disconnected the call. In the chapter Secrets, ''Professor Rowan, Palmer, Linda and Nancy gather in Nancy's house in secret to discuss many private matters. While the exact topic of their discussion is unknown, and nothing is talked about in specifics, it is obvious that whatever they are discussing has serious weight and will surely impact many lives and is also tied to Nancy and Aurelio's pasts. Though Palmer and Rowan do not agree how to handle the situation, Nancy tells them not to worry, and that she would take care of everything after meeting with an unknown party, with the help of Linda as her aide. It wasn't until ''Hearthome City, Home Is Where the Heart Is, did Professor Rowan appear again. In this chapter he spoke to Sam, Jeremy, Niya and Alyssandra about his past adventures with Aurelio, as well as reassuring the group about Professor Silas Yarrow's credentials, even recommending they visit him at his house in Celestic Town. It was also revealed by Nancy, that Professor Rowan and her were invited to the funeral of Aurelio's cousin, and that they would be leaving soon for the Hoenn Region, being escorted by Palmer. It was also revealed in this chapter that he has other grandchildren, fraternal twins named Dawn and Lucas . Professor Rowan appears again in the next chapter, ''Hearthome City, The Contests Heat Up, ''apparently packing to leave for Canalave City, where he, Nancy and Palmer will catch a boat to the Hoenn Region, specifically Slateport City. Professor Rowan also reveals to Sam that his wife was named Emma, and that she died around the same time as Sam's grandfather, which is part of the reason Professor Rowan left the Sinnoh Region for the Kanto Region for several years. |-|Kanto Saga=Second tab content goes here. |-|Johto Saga=Third tab content goes here. |-|Hoenn Saga=Third tab content goes here. |-|Unova Saga=Third tab content goes here. |-|Dragon Saga=Third tab content goes here. |-|The Valley Saga=Third tab content goes here. Personality Rowan is a very kind person, but not without an edge. He was first seen when he came to Sam's and his future Starly's rescue at Lake Verity, very quickly forming a bond with the grandson of his former best friend, and even offering him and his friends Pokemon a chapter later. As kind as he can be, however, Professor Rowan can also be quite grumpy, or "gruff" as he is described sometimes. Putting things in very blunt terms, replying a sense of frustration or temperment, and even behaving a bit flustered, are his typical ways of acting when he is questioned, or when his young charges do things they shouldn't be. Rowan, at times, can also be seen to be extremely serious, though at other times, when the situation is less demanding emotionally, has been shown to lighten up and smile more often. Rowan has also been shown to be very personable, as well as extremely close with Sam, and especially his grandmother, Nancy, and still continues to hold his bond with the now deceased, Aurelio, very sacred to this day. Professor Rowan is also extremely knowledgeable about Pokemon, and not only that, but about world events and even places and people as well. This was shown by his extensive knowledge of several areas throughout the various Routes of Sinnoh which he constantly recommends the protagonists visit. He is also the main go-to person for the protagonists when they have questions about Pokemon or other oddities and unknowns in the Pokemon World they encounter upon their journey. Gruff as he may be sometimes, Rowan's kindness often shines through as caring, and despite how rough he can be about things, cares very much for the safety of Sam, Jeremy, Niya and Alyssandra, and takes any situation in which their lives come to harm seriously. His kindness is also extended to his young granddaughter, Sakura Oak, who is forced to stay with him after her parents travel to the Unova Region to study Pokemon, and even to his young aide, Pascal, whom he has a great deal of patience with, considering his intern's habit of stuttering his words often. Also, it should be noted that Professor Rowan seems to have a grandfatherly, or even master and student bond with the protagonists of the story, particularly Sam, Jeremy and Alyssandra, perhaps due to him being the reason they started their Pokemon Adventure in the first place, as he was the one who summoned Sam to his lab in Sandgem Town, and gave them each their own Starter Pokemon--except for Jeremy, to whom he gave the means to catch his own Starter. This further demonstrates the tightness he shares with his young charges, and his caring, compassionate side. Pokemon Pokemon Currently in Rotation Pokemon Previously Residing at his Lab Sam's Pokemon *Sam's Chimchar *Sam's Croagunk *Sam's Turtwig *Sam's Shieldon *Sam's Bronzong *Sam's Weavile *Sam's Mothim *Sam's Drifblim *Sam's Honchkrow Jeremy's Pokemon *Jeremy's Piplup *Jeremy's Rampardos *Jeremy's Bastiodon *Jeremy's Skuntank *Jeremy's Gliscor *Jeremy's Luxray *Jeremy's Bronzong *Jeremy's Mothim *Jeremy's Wormadam *Jeremy's Garchomp Alyssandra's Pokemon *Alyssandra's Glameow *Alyssandra's Pachirisu *Alyssandra's Mime Jr. *Alyssandra's Bonsly *Alyssandra's Happiny *Alyssandra's Chingling *Alyssandra's Burmy (x2) *Alyssandra's Kricketot *Alyssandra's Ambipom *Alyssandra's Drifloon *Alyssandra's Combee (x30) *Alyssandra's Vespiquen *Alyssandra's Mismagius *Alyssandra's Togekiss *Alyssandra's Munchlax Badges Sinnoh *Coal Badge *Forest Badge *Cobble Badge *Fen Badge *Relix Badge *Mine Badge *Icicle Badge *Beacon Badge Kanto *Boulder Badge *Cascade Badge *Thunder Badge *Rainbow Badge *Soul Badge *Marsh Badge *Volcano Badge *Earth Badge Johto *Zephyr Badge *Hive Badge *Plain Badge *Fog Badge *Storm Badge *Mineral Badge *Glacier Badge *Rising Badge Hoenn *Stone Badge *Knuckle Badge *Dynamo Badge *Heat Badge *Balance Badge *Feather Badge *Mind Badge *Rain Badge Category:Recurring Characters Category:All Characters